1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head mounted display including a lens module capable of changing a virtual image of screen information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into glasses-type terminals (mobile/portable terminals) and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Glasses-type terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, in order to support and enhance the functions of the terminal, the improvement of structural and software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration.
Wearable glasses-type terminals formed to be mountable on a part of a human body have been recently developed. A glasses-type terminal mounted on a head of a user may correspond to a head mounted display (HMD). A display unit 151 provided in a glasses-type terminal such as an HMD may be combined with augmented reality technology, N-screen technology and the like beyond a simple image output function to provide a variety of conveniences to the user.
In recent years, various functions are implemented, and screen information output in various angles of view according to various functions is provided by the head mounted display unit 151. However, since the screen information output on the display unit 151 is formed at a preset angle of view due to a refractive index of a lens, an image for screen information cannot be formed at various sizes and positions.